Various roller bearings are known from the prior art. For example, roller bearings are known in which a bearing ring, i.e. the outer ring and/or the inner ring, has a rim in order to absorb axial forces acting on the bearing. In methods for producing roller bearings which are known from the prior art, the respective bearing rings are produced by means of a turning method and subsequently what is referred to as a grinding undercut is provided in a still unhardened state in a corner region between the raceway of the bearing ring and the lateral rim. This grinding undercut is required to be able to subsequently grind the raceway and the rim running face.
This grinding undercut results in a sharp edge in the rim running face. This edge, in turn, in combination with unsuitable lubricants, can damage roller end faces due to the axial running on of the roller end faces. To be more precise, due to the edge it is possible for minor damage to occur to the roller bodies and their end faces. In particular when roller bodies are used with planar roller end faces, such damage to these faces by the edge is likely to occur.